Sound generation occurs when discharging a firearm. The sound heard is due to the following sources: the ignition of the cartridge; the discharge of propellant gas from the end of the barrel of a firearm, the flight of the bullet, the bullet impacting its target and the mechanical operation of the firearm itself. Multiple technologies can be employed to reduce the perceived sound associated with discharging a firearm. Typically, a suppressor (commonly known as a “silencer”) is capable of reducing some of the sound emitted from discharging a firearm.
A suppressor generally takes the form of a cylindrically shaped metal tube with various internal mechanisms to reduce the sound of a discharge. The suppressor is typically made of metal (e.g. steel, aluminum, or titanium) that can withstand the heat and pressure associated with escaping propellant gasses. Previous suppressor designs utilize baffling of all shapes and sizes to trap, cool, and decompress gasses released by a firearm in a controllable manner. The baffling design reduces the energy of the gasses, and when the gasses exit the suppressor, the perceived audible signature of the weapon is significantly reduced. Some examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,579,075, 8,104,570, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,311.
Traditional suppressor designs have drawbacks that make them undesirable or inconvenient for some users. Drawbacks of these traditional suppressors may include but are not limited to: altering the point of the bullet's impact on the target; adding significant weight to the firearm; increasing the blow back; having increased difficulties and increased costs associated with manufacturing intricate designs; changing the recoil of the firearm; increasing the barrel temperature of the firearm which gives the user a perceived mirage effect and decreases the effectiveness of suppressor, and difficulty in cleaning.